raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Growing Up
One of many songs performed by Lisa Lougheed in her album "Evergreen Nights ". It was also the B-side to "Ain't No Planes ." Lyrics Nobody knows us when we're coming out Nobody shows us what to do No one can tell you what growing up is all about No one can live your life for you We're growing up, growing up We will find our way Growing up, showing up Always knew someday That growing up, growing up There's a price to pay For growing up, growing up We are on our way It won't be long before we're moving out We'll have to make it far from home Nobody sees that what we're going through is nothing new But we have to find it on our own Yeah, yeah We're growing up, growing up We will find our way Growing up, showing up Always knew someday That growing up, growing up There's a price to pay For growing up, growing up We are on our way (We are on our way) Growing up Well on our way Growing up, growing up To growing up Instrumental No one can tell you waht growing up is all about No one can live your life for you Yeah, yeah, yeah We're growing up, growing up We will find our way Growing up, showing up Always knew someday That growing up, growing up There's a price to pay For growing up, growing up We are on our way (We are on our way) (Growing up) Well on our way Growing up, growing up I always knew someday That growing up, growing up Oh, there's a price to pay For growing up, yeah, growing up We are on our We are on our way, yeah (Growing up, growing up) We are on our way to Growing up, growing up Growing up (Growing up, growing up) Well, there's a price to pay for Growing up Time Synched 00:28.68Nobody knows us when we're coming out 00:37.70Nobody shows us what to do 00:46.26No one can tell you what growin' up is all about 00:55.01No one can live your life for you 00:59.60 01:02.19We're growin' up 01:04.75Growin' up 01:07.39We will find our way 01:11.03Growin' up 01:13.42Showin' up 01:16.38On these hills some day 01:19.93Growin' up 01:22.18Growing up. 01:24.65 01:25.23Theres a price to pay 01:28.26For growing up 01:30.88Growing up 01:33.78We are on our way 01:36.82 01:38.43it won't be long before we moving out 01:47.21we'll have to make it far from home 01:52.64 01:56.04Nobody sees that what we're going through 02:01.02is nothing new 02:04.55but we have to find it on our own 02:09.88 02:11.97We're growin' up 02:14.41Growin' up 02:17.38We will find our way 02:21.06Growin' up 02:23.19Showin' up 02:26.00On these hills some day 02:29.37Growin' up 02:31.81Growing up. 02:34.81Theres a price to pay 02:38.05For growing up 02:40.66Growing up 02:43.66We are on our 02:44.93We are on our way 02:51.41 02:51.75Growing up 02:53.77When we are on our way 02:55.86Growing up 02:58.01Growing up 03:00.01To growing up 03:03.10 03:40.74No one can tell you what growin' up is all about 03:49.33No one can live your life for you 03:55.76 03:56.53We're growin' up 03:58.96Growin' up 04:01.90We will find our way 04:05.61Growin' up 04:07.75Showin' up 04:10.54On these hills some day 04:14.02Growin' up 04:16.47Growing up. 04:19.30Theres a price to pay 04:22.67For growing up 04:25.14Growing up 04:28.06We are on our 04:29.74We are on our way 04:35.87 04:36.26Growing up 04:38.35When we are on our way 04:40.54Growing up 04:42.70Growing up 04:45.57I always new someday 04:49.11Growin' up 04:51.39Growing up. 04:54.11Theres a price to pay 04:57.83For growing up 05:00.06Growing up 05:02.88We are on our 05:04.45We are on our way 05:07.49Growin' up 05:08.80Growing up. 05:13.37We are on our way 05:15.04To growing up 05:17.44Growin' up 05:23.77Growing up. 05:24.86Growin' up 05:26.47Growing up. 05:30.73Theres a price to pay 05:32.79For growing up Episodes Here is a list of various episodes this song has been in * Double Play * Stop the Clock * Monster Mania * Simon Says * Science Friction * End of the Line * Black Belt Bentley Category:Songs Category:Series Songs Category:Evergreen Nights